


The Secrets I Hide

by Aewinn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewinn/pseuds/Aewinn
Summary: I wasn’t born in this world. I shouldn’t even be in this world. Yet I am.There were so many things I didn’t understand.How did I travel through time and space? Why was I there?How is it possible that I have a soulmate in this world, when I don’t even belong here?





	1. We Almost Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> My characters might be OC, because I can't write characters exactly the same as they were introduced in the game.  
> I am also sorry for any grammatical mistakes; English is my not native language and I am still learning. :)  
> And well, I hope you'll like it!:D

I still remember my home clearly. My computer sitting on the desk, the dark wardrobe, the book shelves with all my favourite authors. My annoying little brother, 8 years younger than me, always bugging me with questions and repeating everything he said at least thrice. I remember my mum and dad, with their smiles, our arguments about school and my clothes and my hair, which I had partially dyed blue. And I miss it.

I realized how I really loved them when I transported. Sort of. We were in Jerusalem on holiday. I had sudden urge to go for a walk in the evening, so I went. And when I came to an ancient building, I suddenly felt pull towards it. And then came light and then dark.

When I woke up, I saw an old lady speaking to me in language I didn’t understand. I freaked out. I don’t remember much after it, I probably had a panic attack or something. After it I felt calmer and I felt dried tears on my cheeks. I remember the moment I went to the window and saw unfamiliar city with horses, full of ancient buildings looking as if they were built a few days ago, strangely clothed people and I heard shouts in that odd language.

And when I saw my left wrist, I almost freaked again. There was in beautiful cursive written someone’s name. I always had something like a white scar on that place. How did I get a tattoo? When? This was something you usually remembered, right?

I looked at that old lady full of fear. I don’t know what calmed me and made me trust her. Maybe it was the gentle look she had in her eyes, or the smile that spoke of kindness.

I became a guest in her and her husband’s house. They gave me clothing, sheltered me and started to teach me their language and how to take care of myself in unfamiliar world. It was mostly pointing at things and telling and repeating their names at the start. My hair continued to grow, the blue colour long gone. My skin got tanned. I tried to find the building near which I disappeared, but with no luck. I didn’t know how to get home and I felt so lonely, so lost.

When I started to understand the language, I asked my saviour, Aaeesha, what the name on my wrist meant. She told me that it was the name of my chosen one – she called him “my soulmate”. That’s when I realized that I wasn’t only in different time, but probably in parallel world, or something like that. She told me that she and Hazem were soulmates, too, and that I will surely find him one day. I will know when he is near, because the name will start to slightly burn. And when I see him, I will know.

I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that maybe this was the reason I came to this world. Because this supposed soulmate of mine was there and in my world something like that doesn’t exist. Or maybe it does, but nobody knows about it.

...

I have been living in Jerusalem for three years now. I got used to the fact that I won’t probably see my family and my home ever again. It was hard to accept. I still live in Aaeesha and Hazem’s house, helping them with everything they need. I haven’t met my soulmate yet and I honestly don’t know if I want to meet that Malik person. Even though Aeesha and Hazem have never questioned my strange appearance, language, my way of thinking and my opinions, which were really different from theirs. However, I knew he will question me.

The hot Jerusalem sun was shining down on my head as I made my way through the market. I already had all I was sent to buy and my made way back. I watched people around me move, argue about prizes, mothers shout to children. It was way more relaxed the usual life in my time was. I liked that about my life now.

All of sudden I felt slight burning pain on my wrist. The name. I abruptly stopped and my head perked up, my eyes scanning the crowd. Aaeesha told me that in the moment I will see him; I will know it’s him. But there were too many people. The pain slowly disappeared and I continued wtih shopping. I rubbed the name. It became a habit of mine – to rub it when I thought about him.

...

Malik came to the Jerusalem for the first time in years. He hadn't been in the city for three years and now he became the Bureau leader after that incident. He touched the stub that was once his left arm. It still hurt. Not only what was left of his arm, but he still grieved. The loss of his brother was still too fresh to overcome. He just couldn’t forgive that arrogant piece of ass who was the cause of his grief. Every time he remembered Altaïr, his blood began to burn with anger and hatred.

And the fact that he still hadn't found his soulmate, his second half, didn't help. He sighed, let himself calm down and looked at the strange sounding name on his right wrist. At least she wasn't taken away from him. He slowly made his way through the crowd, instinctively hidden in plain sight, as he was always taught.

Suddenly, his wrist grew warm till the name burned. His soulmate was nearby? He scanned the crowd, but he couldn't feel the pull to nobody in his view. But she was nearby. After all the pain and sorrow in his life, a light of hope appeared before him. Although he wasn't the man he used to be, he hoped she would accept him.

He started to move, in hope to find her, but the burning started to fade away. He suppressed his disappointment. Maybe today wasn't the day when they were supposed to meet. However, something in him knew that they will surely meet soon.

...

I continued my day as if the mark didn't burned at all. I wasn't really that keen on meeting my soulmate. It was still strange. In my world people fell in love step by step... I simply didn't believe in destiny. What if that person was a criminal? What if he did something I won't be able to accept? What if he was overly arrogant or something like this? How will he react when I will have nothing to say to him about my past?

I was different... My opinions, my view of life were so different from what I had seen here. I believed in complete equality, in freedom, but customs of Jerusalem people, or generally people of this time, weren't so benevolent. Slavery was still common sight in some parts of the city. It was really hard for me to cope with that. People had half of the rights I was used to have.

Half of me was glad that I didn't meet him today. However, there was part that felt strange longing. Part of me was sad that we didn't meet and it kind of scared me. How could I miss someone I have never met?

I only mentioned it briefly at dinner.

"What?" asked me completely surprised Aaeesha. I guessed she would expect me to be more enthusiastic about it.  
"Yeah, I felt my wrist burn. I think he is in Jerusalem. I tried to find him in the crowd, but I hadn't felt that 'pull' so I gave up," I explained briefly to her and Hazem. I could see their disappointment. I had a feeling that they thought of me as their daughter and hoped that I will find my happiness.

I inwardly sighed and changed the topic. Even thought I loved them, I still wasn’t comfortable to talk openly, despite knowing they wouldn't judge me. i just... couldn't.

With these thoughts I went to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of soulmates, so I just had to write one. I also wanted for reader to be already familiar with the world, so she had time to accept her fate... I don't know why but I despise when main character, that was moved to different world, either refuses to accept that there isn't a way back after trying various ways and just wails, or accepts it way too easily after like one talk. I wanted to give her time to adjust to unfamiliar world, to learn the language and so on...  
> I will be glad if you leave me feedback to know if it's good, because honestly, I am not so sure about it. :)


	2. He Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is another chapter. Enjoy! :)

Another week passed without anything unusual happening. I continued on with my life as if nothing happened. Despite my lack of interest I showed, I was curious about the Malik person. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to know what kind of person was paired with a complete foreigner to this world.

I smiled for myself and hummed a tune f a song from my home. I missed music and books. There was a lack of books in Jerusalem. Many people couldn’t even read. I learned it, somehow, from travelling merchant who stayed in our house for few weeks. He was friend of Hazem and taught me how to read... somehow. I still read awfully slowly, mostly because I didn’t have any books. And I still wasn’t familiar with many words and phrases which I didn’t use in daily life.

Thank god for the fair that took place every year and was way bigger that the normal ones. I could at least take a peek in books that some merchants had taken with them. I smiled to myself and quickly found my old friend who let me take a peek in his books. He didn’t show up in Jerusalem very often. I didn’t waste any time as I stood next to his stall with one of his books in my hands. I was very careful with it, because it was so expensive here.

I was so focused on reading that I hadn’t noticed the burning on my wrist. I tented to forget everything with book in my hand. That’s why I hadn’t registered person in midnight blue and white robes till he was right next to me and grasped my left wrist in his hand. I jumped in surprise and almost shrieked. That was the moment I registered that there was that burning pain in my wrist, which started to subside with his touch. I raised my eyes from the book and met the man’s sight.

And I knew.

In that moment I understood what Aaeesha talked about. He was my soulmate. I didn’t have any proof that his name was Malik, something in me just knew it. The part that wanted to meet him at any cost was finally satisfied. I saw slight surprise in his eyes, maybe because of my looks, that hinted I wasn’t native to this land, but the main emotion I saw was happiness and relief. I couldn’t help but smile at him. It was clear as day he was happy about finding me. And I didn’t want him to know about my doubts, yet. And, well, I knew what finding one’s soulmate meant to people here.

“Malik?” I let his name slip from my mouth in question and he smiled at me.  
“Yeah,” he nodded and smiled slightly. I took in his face, which was quite handsome, his dark skin, his broad shoulders, quite strange attire and... his missing left arm. I couldn’t help myself but wonder what happened to him. When I caught his eyes again, I knew he saw me watching his stub and there was strange sadness in his eyes. He whispered my name and I smiled at him again, put the book I was still holding back on the stall and lifted my right hand slowly to put it gently against his face. I felt the slight scratching of his stubble against my palm.

I couldn’t understand myself at that moment. I felt like I knew him for ages and yet like I hadn't spent enough time with him. Even though I only met him, I felt more safe and warm than I had ever felt in this world. It scared me, but I refused to let it show on my face. I slowly lowered my hand from his face. I was so confused. He probably sensed my discomfort and let go of my wrist.

“Are you... okay?” he asked, unsure. Malik probably had no idea why I behaved so strangely, why I wasn’t in his arms... err, arm, hugging him. Or whatever soulmates did when they met for the first time.  
“Ah, yeah- I’m sorry. I just... wasn’t prepared?” even I knew it was very lame. Sadly it wasn’t even excuse. He raised one eyebrow at me. He didn’t have to speak; I saw the disbelief even without him voicing his thoughts. I scratched nervously my head and he still watched me with look full of disbelief and confusion.  
“Well, let’s go somewhere else... please?” I smiled at him nervously and rubbed my hands together. 

Malik just shook his head.  
“Okay, okay... As my lady wishes,” he smirked at me as I blushed. And not just subtly, no, my cheeks were bright red. I hid my cheeks in my hands and I heard him chuckle. I glared at him and I saw the amusement in his eyes. I wasn’t used to anyone calling me lady... or using any endearments. Hell, I was more used to be called bitch by my best friend back home than being called lady or miss. He took my left hand from my face and entwined his fingers with mine, as we stared to make our way through crowd in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

Soon we were in less crowed area. He led me to the bench and sat down, me following the suit as I sat down next to him. And the silence turned awkward. Was it supposed to be awkward between soulmates? Or was it just because it was me? I started to worry. I felt warm next to him. I felt like I found my reason to live here. Despite the fact I wasn’t ready to reveal everything about me, I wanted to get to know him.

“So...” he murmured and my eyes immediately met his. I couldn’t make what he was thinking from his dark eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“Is there... something wrong... with me?” he asked, uncertain. I started to violently shake your head.  
“No, no, not with you. I am just... a little bit confused, that’s all,” I smiled at him. He didn’t look fully convicted that everything was alright. I only imagined how many questions he had in his mind.  
“Can I ask? Do you live in Jerusalem or are you just passing by...?” I thought that this was at least tolerable start and well, something that will delay his questions. He smiled slightly at me.  
“Yeah, it seems I will be staying here for a long time. Don’t worry,” he answered and seemed to hesitate about something.

“Is there something more...?” I asked with one eyebrow raised.  He grimaced and then just shook his head and chuckled.  
“I won’t be able to hide anything, will I?” it was rhetorical question and I just shrugged with small smile.  
“Ah, it seems you won’t. But I am new in this, and...” I let my mouth run and when I realized what I had said, I turned completely red and hid my face in my hands and behind my hair, as I listened to his quiet laugh. He really had a deep voice... I really liked the sound of my name when he said it, even with his accent. Well, my accent wasn’t probably any better. I knew it was still very prominent.  
“I would be really angry if you weren’t new in this,” he chuckled, rather amused and I just groaned.

He said my name as I continued to hide my face in my hands, voice still laced with amusement. I just groaned again and refused to show myself. I was sure I still looked as a tomato.  
“Come on. I won’t laugh at you again, I promise,” he said and I felt his hand as he slowly touched my shoulder and soothingly rubbed small circles on my shoulder and shoulder blades. I slowly lifted my head and peaked at him through gap between my fingers. He just smiled merrily at me.

“Yeah, I am so glad I amused you,” I grumbled under my breath and I was sure he heard it, because he chuckled and then slowly, as if to not scare me, brought my torso to his, so that I had my face, already uncovered, right next to his neck and I could easily bury my face in his shoulder. So I followed my instincts and did it. His arm curled around my back and held me close to him.

He smelled after incense, paper and ink and something unique I couldn’t place. It was comforting smell and reminded me of libraries and bookstores I liked to visit back home. Then I slowly brought my arms and gently hugged him around his waist. And I just stayed like this. And for that moment, when I felt his warmth and smell and was so close to him, I forgot all my fears, all my troubles, everything that weighed my mind, and just enjoyed his presence, not thinking about the future.

Really, it was blessing. Maybe it didn’t look like one, but for the first time I was happy that I had a soulmate. Maybe it won’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't easy for me convey the idea I had, but I think I somehow managed. :) Thank you for your support, it really motivated me. :) And hopefully, I will have another chapter done next week! :D


	3. We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is written in italics is actually said in English.

Malik only reluctantly parted with me, but it seemed like both of us had things to do. I couldn’t go back to the book as the merchant already left, but I had few errands Aaeesha wanted me to take care of. I almost felt the gears in my head work as I thought about today. Malik wasn’t only an abstract idea, but a man from flesh and bones.

I had no idea what to do. Will he want me to move in with him? I knew it wasn’t uncommon for soulmates to start to live together after their first meeting. After all, you were “made for each other”, right? There was no need to wait. Everything seemed so definitive. Shit. I sighed for myself and rubbed his name on my wrist.

The moment I stepped inside the house Aaeesha knew that something happened. She looked at me inquiringly and I smiled at her. After all, it is supposed to be happy moment, right?  
“I found him,” I said simply. Aaeesha gasped and I could swear there were tears in her eyes.  
“Really?” she asked me as if she couldn’t believe it.  
“Yeah, I am sure. Well, it was more like he found me,” I smiled at her slightly and she rushed to me and delightedly grasped my hands in hers.  
“I am so glad you found each other. I was afraid you would reject him at first sight, but I see now I didn’t have a reason to worry,” she revealed to me and I just blinked at her, surprised. My attitude to soulamtes might not be really positive and I wasn’t overall that excited to have one, but I wouldn’t reject him and then avoid him for the rest of my life... I wasn’t that bad, was I...?

She smiled at me happily and was probably more excited about it than I was. She let go of my hands and practically danced to the kitchen, even in her age.  
“You have to introduce him to us! I bet he is strong young man!” she smiled at me as she continued with cooking. I began to unpack what I have bought.  
“He is few years older than me,” I smiled slightly when I saw her happiness. I moved to help her with cooking and she continued to ask million and one questions about Malik. She was disappointed I knew so little things about him.

“But he is your soulmate! You should get to know him!” she argued with me with disapproving expression.  
“Yeah, but we have practically whole life to get to know each other. Because we are soulmates,” I smiled at her and she sighed.  
“Allah, what will I do with you?” I laughed and she just shook her head with a smile.

“What’s the chatter about?” said Hazem as he made his way to the room.  
“She found her soulmate, Hazem!” moved Aaeesha happily to her soulmate and kissed him slightly. They were still in love after all these years. I sometimes wondered if it is same with all soulmates. It just seemed to be too good to be true.   
“Ah, these are good news,” he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back at him and we continued the day with more chatter and questions.

...

Malik slightly smiled for himself and watched her name on his wrist. She was as exotic as her name was. However, something was off. He couldn’t point out what exactly was wrong, but he couldn’t get rid off of the feeling that there was something wrong. He just didn’t know what was wrong. If his missing arm was problem, or she recognized his assassin’s robes...  which probably wasn’t the case, he had a feeling she would have asked him if she had realized it.

He let out a sight and quickly went to buy papers and ink he needed. Then he made his way back to the bureau.  However, he couldn’t hide the small spark of happiness in his eyes and somehow couldn’t bring myself to frown. He went to the bureau through secret door. He couldn’t climb that well with one arm, and when he carried something, it was near impossible for him. That’s why he used the door often. Not many knew about them, usually only the Bureau leader and Mentor. He placed ink and papers on the shelves and sat behind his desk. He continued with his work in good mood and thought that nothing would disturb him today.

As soon as he heard soft footsteps on the roof and then a silent impact as someone landed in the bureau, he immediately knew that the rest of the day won’t be peaceful.  
“Safety and peace, Malik,” he heard Altaïr’s voice as he stood in the doorframe. He felt the buried anger rise in him and his slight smile immediately turned into frown, as he lifted his eyes to the infamous assassin.  
“What do you want, novice,” he snapped at him, he really wasn’t happy the assassin was there. His presence disturbed the happiness and peace he felt after meeting her and brought up memories he wanted to bury.

“I came for a feather and information,” Altaïr said emotionlessly.  
“Here, the feather. You know who your next target is. Now, get lost,” was his curt and annoyed response.  
“That’s all?”  
“That’s all you get. Find more information yourself, novice,” Malik really wasn’t patient enough to deal with him. Altaïr probably got the clue and quickly left. Malik hoped that his visit in Jerusalem will be very short. He didn’t want Altaïr to stay longer than absolutely necessary.

With another sigh Malik returned to his work.

...

I went out for a walk. It seemed that Aaeesha’s questions had no end and truthfully, it was tiring to repeat again and again that I really don’t know much about him. So I excused myself and left. I saw Hazem wink at me when I was preparing to leave. I sighed and smiled slightly at him and I slipped out of the door. It was nice evening and I needed some time just for myself.   

I didn’t want to meet anyone, so I made my way through back alleys. For some reason I wasn’t scared. I have never been, even though it was getting dark and the sight of guards with weapons wasn’t uncommon in Jerusalem. I knew many of them weren’t from here. They had just probably conquered the city and remained here. It reminded me of the period of the Crusades in my old world. Maybe something similar was happening there, too, but I wasn’t even sure how this world actually looked as I hadn’t seen a map of the world, yet. It was... kind of frustrating not to know.

I shook my head and let out humourless chuckle. Yep, I was still kind of nerd and I liked to learn. And there still was the situation with Malik and what I will do. So many things to resolve... And running away wasn’t an option. I wasn’t a coward... If it was the old me, I would try to run away or let it solve itself. That’s true.

I sighed silently and lifted my eyes to the sky. I could see the first stars shine brightly. I came to like star gazing here. The stars were at least ten times brighter than back home and their twinkling light calmed me. I smiled for myself and let my mind drift away.

I soon found out that that was a mistake.

Because I hadn’t paid attention, I walked right into fight.

I stood horrified and watched a man in white robes move swiftly; I dared to say almost elegantly. If it wasn’t for the blood that started to stain his white robes and the bodies of dead guards lying around, I would say he danced.

Sadly, it was one hell of bloody dance and I didn’t wish to watch it any longer so I tried to disappear quietly. I wasn’t stupid and I guessed who the man in robes was (as he was killing the guards, and there weren’t many who had the skills and will to do it) and I knew it doesn’t end well when someone’s associated with assassins.

However, my luck disappeared with Malik apparently, because one guard shouted at other guards that weren’t slaughtered yet, and pointed at me and shouted again. I would like to say that it was in foreign language, but it was in _English._ Not exactly in English I knew, but in old English, but I still understood it.  I haven’t really paid attention to guards before, that’s why it was kind of surprise.

Well, my world and this one were really similar in some aspects.

 _“Sorry, don’t mind me! I am just passing by!”_ I felt fear creep over me as I instinctively answered in English. And even gave such stupid answer. Shit. Now I was twice as suspicious and probably won’t see another morning. I will be killed either by guards or the assassin.

I started running, not wanting to see the outcome. They all froze for a second when they heard me, but as I ran I could hear faint clashing of weapons again. I stopped only when I thought I was far enough.

I tried to catch my breath and leaned on the nearby wall to support my shaking legs. I haven’t been fond of running as long as I can remember. I silently prayed to whoever was listening up there that nobody would chase me.

Even my prayers failed me when I heard footsteps from somewhere. I started to look around and when a figure jumped down from the roof of the building on the other side of the alley, I shrieked. The man immediately silenced me with his hand with which he covered my mouth and I felt something cold on my neck. I didn’t have to look down to know it was blade and he was prepared to slit my throat open.  
“Silence,” he hissed at me and for the first time I could see beneath his hood. My gaze met his golden eyes which seemed to shine in the shadow of his hood and I could just slightly nod. He had such intense and cold eyes. I stood completely stiff, afraid to even breathe.

“Now, tell me. Why do you know their language? How?” he asked and slowly moved the blade, so it wasn’t pressed against my neck... but I knew it was still there and he was prepared to attack at the first sight of threat. I gulped and found out that I didn’t have a believable lie. Shit.  
“I learned it,” it wasn’t a lie, just not the entire truth.  
“From whom did you learn it?” he wasn’t satisfied with my answer. I should have known it won’t be that easy.  
“Someone I knew,” I was very vague and this probably wasn’t the best time for playing with words as I felt the cold blade press again my neck again.  
“Who?” his eyes demanded answer as they held mine gaze.

I averted my eyes and remained silent. It seemed his patience ran thin at that exact moment. He growled something under his breath and in one swift motion he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.  
“Hey!” I tried to wiggle so he will drop me, but his hold on me was strong and he soon restricted my legs.  
“You are coming with me. Until you give me answers, you won’t leave,” he said to me in his cold voice of his and started to run somewhere. I still feared for my life. What if he changes his mind and decides that he doesn’t need my answers and just kills me? I gulped and closed my eyes. His running and the position I was in were making me nauseous. Soon I felt he let go of my legs and the motion changed. I opened my eyes and when I saw he was climbing on some building, I felt my fear double. He will let me fall for sure!  
“Are you crazy?” I shrieked at him, momentarily forgetting that he could end me with his bare hands.  
“ I can assure you I am not,” I couldn’t see him but I was sure he had smirk on his face. He didn’t even sound like he was running on the roof; it was more like he went for a walk in the afternoon sun in a calm pace. 

Soon he stopped and I tried to wiggle again and get away from his grasp, but with no result. I sighed inwardly. Suddenly he jumped down. I managed to hold my shriek in and then he dropped me. I hissed when I landed on the hard floor. Automatically I lifted my eyes to his which were hidden beneath his hood and glared.

“What is going on here?” before I could say anything, I heard familiar voice which sounded very angry. I slowly turned around and watched Malik emerge from the next room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

“Malik?” I whispered his name and watched his confused expression change to angry, when his eyes moved to assassin who brought me here, balling his hand into fist. I silently gulped, slightly scared of Malik, who right now seemed like a completely different person.  
“Altaïr! Explain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, but my exams are coming and there are so many things I have to do and learn that I don't have time for writing... So the next chapter will probably take some time.


	4. They Are Assassins

Malik was fuming, from what I could see, the assassin – Altaïr – had his lips sealed into thin line and body tense, and I just sat on the ground between them and tried to come to terms with the fact that I was kidnapped by _assassin_ , Malik knew said assassin and obviously worked with him, meaning that he was part of the Assassin Order, too.

Conclusion – my soulmate is an assassin.

I gulped and felt Altaïr’s hooded gaze on me. I turned myself to look in his eyes.   
“I was spotted and had to kill a group of guards. She appeared from one alley. She obviously knew their language and she wouldn’t tell anything, so I took her with me,” he told Malik after a short while of silence and still watched my every move. I couldn’t find any logic in his reasoning.   
“Huh? So you kidnap everyone that knows foreign language and doesn’t want to tell you where he learned it?” I butted in their conversation, now more daring with Malik there, and the assassin’s glare hardened. I had a feeling I heard Malik sigh, but I was too focused with my anger that made appearance. I felt safe with Malik and something in me trusted that he would protect me from the blade of the assassin... Well, my logical part wasn’t so sure, but for once I believed my intuition.   
“I usually kill them, be glad. Now, speak,” he growled at me with cold voice and we pierced each other with glares. I stayed stubbornly silent.

“Okay, that’s enough. You both are such novices,” Malik interrupted the silence and gave us a look similar to one mother gives disobedient children. He extended his hand towards me and helped me to get up. He slightly squeezed my hand and gave me slight reassuring smile. Then he looked at Altaïr with way colder eyes.   
“You know each other?” came a question from Altaïr, who still looked like he wanted to at least strangle me.  
“Yes. She’s my soulmate,” he sounded as if he was surprised he didn’t know. I watched Altaïr freeze and then give me look of disbelief and shock. I couldn’t help myself; I sweetly smiled at him and told him my name. I saw him glare at me again and giggled under my breath. Malik sighed again, but one corner of his mouth went up as he watched me and lightly stroked my hand with his thumb.   
“Altaïr,” I heard the assassin introduce himself eventually with lips pressed in thin line.

After the majority of anger and fear left me, I realized the situation again – my soulmate was an assassin. I went completely still, my body became stiff and I slowly lifted my eyes to Malik’s face. His slight smile disappeared when he saw the expression I was making. I had no idea what he saw, but it made him give me small sad smile and then he let go of my hand.

I wasn’t angry he hid it. Like, we had only met; this is exactly the kind of secret you don’t tell people at the first date. And I had my own secrets that I will probably have to disclose.   
“Okay... I will tell you everything later, I promise. First, can you wait here? I need to discuss something with Altaïr,” Malik asked me with small smile and I could see the distress in his eyes. I smiled slightly at him, in an attempt to ease him and nodded.   
“Yeah,” I simply answered and moved from him to sit down on some cushions which were in the room. I avoided looking at both of them and they soon disappeared in the next room.

And when I was alone, my hands started to shake. I got lost in my inner world, I didn’t registered the loud angry voices from the other room.   
He kills people. Or he used to kill people. As if human life didn’t have any value, as if it wasn’t worth anything. I shivered. I hated it. I hated that people there generally treated human life as if it was worth nothing, I hated that I was too weak, too scared, to stand up and try to change their minds. Was it even possible to change it? After all, how many people had to die in my world for us to change our views?

I wonder what their motives were. Were they killing for money? Or just because they could? Did they have some purpose? I shivered inwardly; I was afraid of their answer.

I wasn’t aware of my trembling hands or that Malik and Altaïr were back, I was too absorbed in my thoughts. I jumped slightly when I felt hand on mine. I lifted up my eyes to meet Malik’s worried ones.  
“Are you okay?” he asked me quietly and I truly didn’t know if I should lie and tell that I am okay (even if, obviously, I am not). I just shrugged my shoulders and avoided his gaze.   
“I am sure you have many questions,” Malik sounded so patient, voice calm and reassuring. If I paid attention, I would see Altaïr looking in disbelief at my soulmate.  
“Yeah,” I finally found my voice and whispered quietly. Malik sat down next to me and from the corner of my eye I saw Altaïr lean on the wall, watching us from under his hood.

“Well... Where to start,” I started talking quietly with slightly shaking voice. Even though we were soulmates, I was afraid of asking. Weren’t we supposed to be like two pieces of puzzle or something like that? Oh, well... I bit my lower lip, my eyes glued to my hands.   
“So... You both are assassins, right? That means... you kill people?” it wasn’t truly a question, it was more like stating facts and waiting for confirmation. I slowly lifted my eyes and looked at Malik, searching in his eyes for answers.   
“Yes. We are both part of the Brotherhood, although I am no longer an active assassin due to my... missing arm,” I saw him twitch and made a pained face for a second. It seemed that his arm was still a sore topic for him. But that quickly disappeared and his face became again unreadable. I slightly nodded and tried to take it somehow in.  
“How... how it works? Someone tells you that this person has to die... or someone pays you to kill certain person?” I asked quietly and I more felt that saw Altaïr’s gaze harden.  
“Of course we are not paid for the assassinations, what the hell led you to believe this?! We are part of the Order and we fight an honourable war; we fight for freedom and kill the oppressors; we fight for those who are abused by those in power and do not have any way of defending themselves; with killing one person we safe thousand more from suffering and getting killed,” Altaïr’s voice rang through the room and I unconsciously flinched. I watched how Malik threw one hard gaze at Altaïr, but he didn’t pay him any mind, instead Altaïr’s gaze was focused entirely on me.

“That’s true. We monitor various cities throughout the land and watch over them. We eliminate those who threaten the freedom – Templars,” Malik continued with explanation and I slightly frowned.  
“Then... are there any laws according to which you judge these people? Or someone tells you that what he did was wrong and you go and blindly kill the person?” I continued to ask and I saw both men look at me with strange look. I couldn’t find a word to describe it. As if they were kind of surprised, as if they haven’t truly thought about it, or as if they weren’t expecting these kind of questions.   
“After we gather enough information, we send them to Mentor, who decides how we will deal with the situation. Al Mualim is current Mentor of the Brotherhood, his orders are never compromised. We follow rules we call “the Creed” - stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent; hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd; and never compromise the Brotherhood. All assassins follow the Creed and Mentor,” Malik continued and I had a feeling I shouldn’t know any of this, not even as his soulmate. I could see in his eyes that he was loyal to death to these rules; he truly and fully followed them, even if it meant his death.

“However, these rules don’t deal with judging people. So how do you decide who is bad and should be killed? Do you use your moral standards? But when they agree with killing people, how can you know your judgement is right? Moreover, you listen to one man who is not to be compromised, what do you do when he is not right and makes a mistake in his judgement? Do you actually kill without second thought, and ask questions after the kill? Let me tell you, after the life is lost, it’s too late; they can’t be brought back! Not even we...” I stopped my outburst before I could slip for second time. I felt tears in my eyes and I balled my hands into tight fists. I knew I was such a hypocrite. They actually tried to change something and all I did was to let my big mouth run, I never did anything useful. Great part of me just couldn’t accept it.

“I am sorry. I just can’t accept it. I tried to, tried to accept it that in these times the only way how to stop oppression is to kill, but... I just can’t, I can’t accept murdering on daily basis; I can’t accept slavery... I simply believe that you don’t have the right to take or own someone else’s life,” I felt tears on my face, I didn’t bother to wipe them, I just let them flow. I watched my trembling fists and refused to look at them.   
“But I know... that many people have to die for things to change. However, that doesn’t mean I have to agree with it,” I stated in quiet voice when the silence continued and slowly rose to my feet. This seemed to wake them up from whatever trace they were in and Malik immediately stood, too, and grabbed my hand.   
“I’m sorry... can I be alone... for a while?” I asked quietly and let Malik hold my hand. I didn’t want to hurt him by closing myself completely off and refusing him. The soulmate bond meant more for him than for me. I didn’t deny the bond – I felt it, too, but maybe it wasn’t so strong for me.

“Yeah,” Malik slightly squeezed my hand and looked at Altaïr. They quietly exchanged looks for a while until Malik sighed.  
“Well, don’t you have anything better to do?” he snapped at him after long while of silence. Altaïr just scoffed and disappeared into the silent night.  
“I will be in my study, if you need something, just tell me,” he turned back to me and slightly squeezed my hand. I nodded and watched him disappear from the room.

After I was finally alone, I felt completely drained and tired. I collapsed into the pillows and sighed. After all, it was night and only source of light were lamps and moon. I closed my eyes and felt a headache starting to form. I mulled it all over and over in my head. What they had told me, what I knew about this world. I lifted my hand with his name and watched the black lines for a while. What a shackle. I chuckled darkly and closed my eyes.

I couldn’t run away from this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long! I wasn’t (and I am still not) satisfied with this chapter and how it suddenly got philosophical. I don’t think I know enough to write about these topics… and well, this was supposed to be just a fanfic!   
> Well… I hope you will like even a little this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. :)   
> Or so I hope. :D


	5. We Said Our Goodbyes

I woke up in the morning and groaned when I felt my neck protest. I slowly sat up and rolled my shoulders back in attempt to relieve the tension. I sighed and looked around me, when I remembered what happened last night. Oh my god, Aeesha and Hazem must be really worried! I almost jumped up, but I froze when my eyes met pair of golden ones, hidden under hood. Altaïr. He sat on the ground not far from me and leaned into the wall.

‘Um… Good morning?’ I greeted him, unsure if he will lash out again or not. He watched me silently for a while until he sighed and slightly nodded.

‘Morning,’ he mumbled and I slightly smiled at him. I stood up and stretched myself and quietly groaned again. I felt his unwavering eyes on me and I looked at him again.

‘Need something?’ I asked him, when he still watched me like hawk watches his prey.

‘Show me your name,’ he slowly rose from the ground and with three steps he was right next to me. I made a face and let him grab my wrist with the black ink.

‘Surprise, surprise, it’s really his name,’ I stated sarcastically as he examined the name. He even tried if it was fake or not… I quietly chuckled and he shot me an annoyed look, let go of my hand and turned away. He really wasn’t a chatty or trusting type.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. I should go and tell Aeesha and Hazem I am okay… But first I need to talk to Malik. As if I called him, he showed in the door.

‘Good morning,’ he greeted me with smile which I returned. For a moment all three of us stood awkwardly in the room, until I moved first.

‘Um, Malik… I need to go. Aeesha and Hazem must be worried about me, after all I disappeared in the night,’ I shot one glance at Altaïr and then focused back on Malik. He made a troubled face and sighed.

‘Is something wrong?’ I immediately asked Malik, when I saw his face, I was gradually getting better at reading his thoughts from his expressions.

‘Yes… Now, you know too much about us and now you might become a target… Even without the fact, that you are my soulmate and my weak point. If our enemies find out about it… I am afraid of what would happen. So please, can you stay there willingly? I don’t want to force you…’ he ended his little speech with pleading look and I had to stop for a moment to process everything. I haven’t had time to mull it over in my head… and I realized he was right. Even though I didn’t want to… live with him so early and I wasn’t happy that everything happened so fast… This wasn’t just about our relationship; it was about my safety and about safety of the Order. I understood that, yet the fact that I will have to leave Aeesha and Hazem hurt.

‘Okay… I understand, but I want to take my things and… say goodbye to Aeesha and Hazem, if it’s possible,’ I stated my conditions and I could see how Malik relaxed that I agreed and Altaïr’s body slightly relaxed.

‘Of course; I will go with you and introduce myself. Just wait for a bit, I need to solve something with Altaïr,’ Malik responded and I smiled slightly.

‘Okay… I’ll wait,’ I agreed. Malik and Altaïr disappeared in Malik’s study and I again sat down on the cushions. I really didn’t have anything better to do, as I was unfamiliar with the bureau and was kind of afraid to wander around. After some time both of them appeared in the door and Altaïr immediately disappeared through the “hole” in the ceiling. Such a rude guy, he didn’t even say goodbye.

I wondered how Malik got in, when he missed one arm and obviously couldn’t climb as well as Altaïr and other assassins. And how I will get out and in, when I couldn’t climb buildings even if my life depended on it?  I looked at Malik and raised one eyebrow.

‘And… Am I supposed to go the same way, or are there doors for normal people?’ I questioned him and he slightly smirked.

‘Oh, don’t worry. There are. Follow me,’ he gesticulated with his arm at me and I rose again and followed him. He soon stood before solid brown door with massive lock. He opened it with key and we stepped out to some alley with nobody in sight.

‘Oh, convenient,’ I commented and he just smirked and again locked the door which merged with the wall and it was really easy to overlook them. Malik hid the keys in his clothes and we soon we mingled with the crowd on the main street. I recognized this part of the town so I automatically went to my home. Suddenly I felt fingers on my hand that gently interlocked with mine. I looked around at Malik and he just smiled slightly at me and slightly squeezed my fingers. I immediately looked back ahead and slightly blushed. He just grabbed my hand and smiled at me! It’s not like he is the first man who I’ve ever saw! Just this shouldn’t shake me so much…

Soon we saw my house. He squeezed my hand gently and with one deep exhale I entered the house. At the moment I entered I heard my name and then I was tackled by Aeesha.

‘Where were you?! We were so worried!’ she started to scold me and I just guiltily smiled. She let me go and immediately froze, when she saw Malik behind me.  

‘Ehm, Aeesha, Hazem… This is Malik, my soulmate… and Malik, this is Aeesha and her husband Hazem,’ I introduced them and for a moment I stood between them in awkward silence.

‘Oh, so you are Malik! It’s nice to meet you, I am so glad you found each other!’ Aeesha’s face immediately brightened and I went out of her way when she went to hug Malik. She either didn’t notice his missing arm or she purposely ignored it. It was likely the second choice, as it was practically impossible to not notice it when she hugged him. She soon let him go and Hazem, who until now quiet in the background, stood next to the Aeesha and smiled slightly at Malik. He still looked kind of shocked and kind of shaken by the sudden hug. I smirked at him and he threw me one annoyed look.

‘It’s nice to meet you, too,’ Malik smiled slightly at them.

‘Now, young lady, come help me with lunch, I hope you will stay and eat with us,’ Aeesha immediately commanded us and ushered me to the kitchen. I just smiled at Malik and went with her.

…

Malik stayed behind with the man she called Hazem as his soulmate disappeared into the kitchen. They watched each other silently until Hazem sighed slightly.

‘She is like daughter to me and my wife, so please take care of her,’ Hazem looked straight into his eyes and Malik nodded grimly. He was silently surprised that she wasn’t their daughter, as he guessed previously because she used their names and instead ‘mom and dad’.

‘I will,’ he promised, he couldn’t lose another loved one after Kadar… Even though he felt she was hiding a lot of her secrets from him and was very careful with… their whole relationship.  Hazem smiled at him and then went to join the women in the kitchen. Malik stayed in the room as he didn’t want to invade their privacy.

He sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. She was very intruding to him… Her strange accent, the way she said his name, how she behaved… There were so many things he wanted to know about her, where she came from, what was her favourite food… He wanted to know all those important and unimportant details about her and her life. He slightly smiled; a sigh that now wasn’t really that common.

She returned chatting with Aeesha and preparing the food and he just silently watched her with her happy smile. He was afraid that they won’t accept him, after all he didn’t look like friendly guy from neighbourhood and he missed an arm, but they surprised him with how accepting they were.

They ate slowly and Aeesha and Hazem started asking them questions and Malik tried to answer them as honestly as he could mainly about how they met and so on, they obviously wanted to know my side of the story.

‘I need to tell you something…’ she started slowly saying to them and I immediately knew what she was talking about and I instinctively stretched out my hand and gently grabbed hers.

‘I am moving in with Malik. It’s for… safety reasons you can say,’ she said gently, clearly not wanting to lie but she also knew that she can’t say the truth, so she went for half-truth. I smiled at her encouragingly.

‘Ah… so soon?’ asked Aeesha, clearly sad she will disappear.

‘I know it’s so soon… but I feel better that way,’ she told them and smiled at them a little bit sadly. I knew it pained her to not tell them the whole truth and I gently squeezed her hand again.

‘Don’t worry, we understand why you want to do it. I can’t say we were much different when we found each other,’ Hazem reassured her that they understand why we are moving together at least from what we told them.

I watched her as she relaxed and smiled again at them and then continued with the food and small talk. Then slowly, after she packed all her things with Aeesha’s help, the time to go came.

‘I will miss you both. I promise I will visit you soon,’ she promised them with watery eyes. Aeesha was already crying.

‘Oh my child, we will miss you, too. Take care of yourself,’ Aeesha quickly pulled her to hug and I silently watched their goodbye. I felt bad I was taking her from people she loved but it was the safest choice.

‘Are you ready to go?’ I asked he quietly and she just nodded. I said my goodbyes, too, and soon we were on our way to bureau.

When we were there, I showed her her room; it was right next to mine. I didn’t want to pressure her to actually live and sleep with me in one room, I had a feeling she wanted to take it slowly… that there were a lot of things she hides and it’ll take time to uncover all of them. But I hoped she would trust me soon, so that I could be there for her. I didn’t really care she looked similar to the people from Europe, that she was more fair-skinned that people usually were in this region or that her history was still a mystery to me. She was my soulmate and I would accept her no matter what she did. I was very observant from my time as an assassin, I saw in her she’s trying to accept me being a part of the Brotherhood. And I already knew, from what I have seen from her personality that I would surely come to love her. I was no fool, I knew that love wasn’t something instant. But I have felt something for her from the first time I met her eyes. It was partially the soulmate bond but also something else. Maybe my attraction, as she was beautiful woman in my eyes. I still couldn’t believe she was paired with someone like me... After all I missed an arm. In my eyes she deserved better, but I would be fool to throw away one of the best things fate gave me.

I smiled at her when she emerged from her room, as I was waiting for her to make herself at home.

‘Would you want a tour around the Bureau?’ I asked her and she smiled at me. I really liked her smile. It might be still kind of shy and unsure, but it was genuine.  

‘Yes, I would,’ she agreed still with that smile.

‘Then, shall we go?’ I smiled at her and then went to show her all there was to show.

…

Malik gave me a tour around the bureau, showed me training room, kitchen, again his study where he had a large collection of books I really looked forward to reading. Maybe it was something we could easily bond over. Then he showed me other rooms which belonged to other assassins living in Jerusalem. I met two of them briefly; it seemed they were out for most of the day, scooping information for Malik.

And so the day passed and I was lying in my new bed, watching the ceiling in complete darkness. I was gripping my phone in my hand, it was dead for a long time already and there really wasn’t electricity, but it was one of the few things that I have left from my previous life. There were the small photos of my family I used to have in my purse, now they were hidden in small cloth bag, along with my phone and earphones. I destroyed everything else, but these were things I couldn’t just throw out. I felt few tears slid down my face. I still missed them even though I knew I probably won’t see them ever again. That’s why I build my life there, I had to live in this world now, I had people I cared about, found my soulmate although I didn’t really believed that much in them.

Days went slowly by. I spent my days cooking, reading in Malik’s study when he worked, and getting to know each other. I found out I liked his company. Really liked. He made me smile, we could whip sarcasm at each other for hours and don’t feel offended or bored. I made sure each time I didn’t offend him. As much I liked to be sarcastic, I didn’t want to hurt anyone… at least when he wasn’t an asshole, like Altaïr was more often than not from what I knew about him.

I slowly accepted his life as an assassin. Maybe not assassin on active duty but still assassin. It was part of him and I needed to accept that even though I might not agree with everything they do. But I tried to not meddle in anything Brotherhood-related as to not make any problems for Malik.

We were again ‘honoured’ with Altaïr’s presence in bureau one month after I moved here. Malik wasn’t really happy about it and neither was I. Sarcasm was dripping from almost every world I said to Altaïr and I sometimes saw Malik’s smile when Altaïr became visibly annoyed with me, but he tolerated my presence, as I proved I wasn’t a danger. Really, that man was an epitome of paranoia.

I sighed as I listened to Malik and Altaïr banter when I was reading just outside his study, perched on one of the cushions in the ‘main room’ as I called the room with the round opening in the ceiling most assassins used as entrance. I wanted to know what happened between them to become so hostile towards each other, mainly Malik towards Altaïr. I had a nagging feeling it had something to do with his missing arm and occasional sadness I saw in his eyes during long evenings we spent quietly together.

I wasn’t sure our… relationship was at the point we could share our stories. I knew that I can trust him to not say anything to anyone if I told him everything but I was… afraid I would lose the friendship and companionship between us. After all, I was the freak there. I gently swiped my finger along his name on my skin.

I sighed again.

Maybe there was something else between us, maybe it was the soulmate bond, but I knew I was slowly starting to feel something for him. I became easier for me to accept him as my soulmate in my mind. I was glad he didn’t pushed my boundaries as if he knew I wasn’t ready for anything else than friendship.

He was really honourable man.

I smiled slightly for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I left this fanfiction for so long without another chapter. I started university this year and there was so much excitement and new things that I simply didn’t have time. But I assure you I want to complete this fanfiction, it might just take me a lot of time.   
> Bear with me, finals are killing me right now. :D


End file.
